


Всех спасти нельзя

by Mari_Anna



Series: Добро пожаловать в Роанапур [1]
Category: Black Lagoon
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Anna/pseuds/Mari_Anna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всех спасти невозможно. А некоторых – и не нужно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всех спасти нельзя

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Black Lagoon 2014

Всё, к чему ты стремился, закончилось хреново,  
потому что ты этой хренью забил себе голову.  
"Хреново закончилось" — девиз этого города.  
Реви

  
_Пролог_  
– Джонни, Джонни. Что ж ты так некрасиво с людьми поступаешь?  
Когда распахнулась дверь в его номер, Джонни был очень занят. Девушка, сидевшая у него на коленях, вскочила и через мгновение уже исчезла из комнаты. Пятеро мордоворотов, уставившихся на него, даже посторонились, пропуская ее.  
А вот когда поднялся сам Джонни – его тут же свалил на пол удар в челюсть.  
Он не знал, сколько времени прошло с того, самого первого удара. Сначала он пытался оправдываться, рассчитывая, что сможет уболтать незваных визитеров отпустить его – тем более что раньше он с ними не встречался – но ничего не вышло. Ему ничего не дали сказать, просто методично избивали.  
Дуло расплывалось перед слезившимися и отекшими глазами Джонни, но мысли были удивительно четкими, несмотря на циркулирующую по телу боль. Джонни сожалел, что из него уже выветрился хмель, и больше он не сможет повеселиться. Для себя Джонни сформулировал всё очень просто: «Кажется, я отбегался».  
Жить хотелось несмотря ни на что. Он готов был предложить и сделать что угодно, заложить кого угодно, но ему даже вопросов не задавали. Он открыл рот, пытаясь заговорить с окружавшими его тесным кругом мужчинами, но из разбитых губ не успело вылететь ни звука, как прозвучал выстрел.  
Джонни еще только падал на пол, а стоящий рядом с выстрелившим мужчина уже говорил в трубку:  
– Мотель «Орион», номер восемьдесят семь. Один труп. Запишите на счет дона Корсе.  
Пятеро вышли из пропахшей спермой и кровью комнаты в пустой коридор.  
Спустя три часа только оплаченный счет напоминал о произошедшем – чистильщики всегда работали быстро и тщательно, а их телефонный номер был на быстром наборе у всех обитателей Роанапура.  
  
 _Глава 1_  
Джонни всегда считал себя везунчиком. Его жизнь была приятной и необременительной. Джонни надо было только помнить, что и кому он врал, а всё остальное получалось само собой. Приятная внешность и обходительные манеры влекли к нему женщин, а уж с ними он умел обращаться к своей выгоде и, если получалось, взаимному удовольствию.  
– Дорогой, ты сегодня зайдешь?  
Голос звонившей был таким томным, что Джонни скривился, но тон его был строго выверенным, серьезным и любезным.  
– Прости, любовь моя, но сегодня у меня собрание акционеров. Ты же понимаешь, я должен присутствовать. А эти старики, скорее всего, затянут его на весь день.  
– Тебе надо отдыхать! В последнее время тебя ужасно загружают, ты так давно уже не приезжал.  
– К сожалению, любовь моя. Прости, мне уже пора.  
Джонни захлопнул телефон и швырнул его на проезжую часть под колеса машины. Он не любил прощаться, предпочитая исчезать в неизвестном направлении. Дженнифер была уже отработанным материалом. Да и достать за полтора месяца встреч успела. Единственным ее достоинством, по мнению Джонни, было состояние мужа, который неделю назад ограничил ей доступ к общему счету из-за непомерных трат. Джонни больше ничего не светило у Дженнифер, поэтому последние дни он искал новую, не удовлетворенную своим положением, но обеспеченную женушку. Он погладил шелковый галстук – последний подарок Дженнифер – и отправился в торговый центр «Малис».  
Именно там миссис Мотон предпочитала проводить каждую вторую среду, участвуя в благотворительности. Одежда и игрушки для детей-сирот Джонни мало волновали, но благотворительность была самым лучшим способом завязать знакомство с миссис, которую телохранители редко оставляли одну.  
Ему было скучно, а игра в прятки с головорезами, с Анжелиной Мотон и ее подарками в качестве приза, казалась ему крайне захватывающей.  
Джонни посмотрелся в витрину, чуть пригладил волосы, проверил наличку – хватит, чтобы пустить пыль в глаза – и улыбнулся своему отражению.  
Он был готов к новому завоеванию. Жизнь была замечательна!  
  
Миссис Мотон уже на третьей «случайной» встрече пригласила Джонни поговорить о благотворительности у нее дома. Во время беседы попросила называть себя «просто Анжелина» и оказалась весьма неплоха без одежды.  
Джонни обрабатывал ее по ускоренной схеме, стараясь получить как можно больше прежде, чем придется уносить ноги. Каждый раз, обводя вокруг пальца телохранителей Анжелины, он кайфовал от бегущего по венам адреналина. Всё шло хорошо, и Джонни уже начал подыскивать себе небольшую виллу на юге Франции, на которой будет так приятно проводить время между работами. Обширная «благотворительность» Анжелины, которую она в последнее время сосредоточила на любовнике, уже почти позволяла приобрести домик с небольшим участком земли.  
Джонни погрузился в мечты, и когда интуиция проворчала что-то насчет слежки – отмахнулся от нее. Цель была совсем близко.  
А на следующий день Анжелина ему заявила, что хочет вместе с ним сбежать от мужа, уехать из Америки и замечательно зажить где-нибудь в другом полушарии, где мистер Мотон их не найдет.  
Джонни сначала растерялся, сбегать от жаждущих мести мужей не входило в его планы. Но Анжелина по секрету сказала, что позаимствовала у супруга пять бесхозных миллионов долларов в наличке, и в глазах у Джонни помутилось, а из головы вылетели все возражения, которые он успел придумать, чтобы переубедить свою удивительно энергичную любовницу. Он признался Анжелине в страстном желании увезти ее на край света, чтобы она принадлежала только ему. Джонни поцеловал ее и объяснил, что пока думал, что она любит мужа, не смел даже надеяться на счастье вдвоем, потому и не заговаривал об этом. Анжелина растаяла от этих слов, и Джонни повел ее в ближайший отель закрепить успех.  
  
 _Глава 2_  
Еще через сутки Джонни открыл дверь дома Мотонов недавно полученным от Анжелины ключом и осторожно вошел внутрь. Несмотря на то, что Анжелина обещала быть одна, в доме было на редкость шумно. Со второго этажа доносилась громкая и эмоциональная мужская речь.  
Джонни, заинтересованный, поднялся по лестнице и, стараясь не шуметь, прокрался к двери в малую гостиную.  
– Нет, ты представляешь! Эта потаскуха решила меня обокрасть и сбежать с каким-то пидором! Видел я его фотку – прилизанный уёбок! Ну ничего, Анжелина сказала, что он в полдень придет – я подожду. Парни уже поехали к нему на квартиру, если он еще там – притащат. И уж тогда я повеселюсь!  
Джонни застыл, боясь дышать, во все глаза уставившись в гостиную через приоткрытую дверь. Со своей позиции он видел угол ковра и светлые волосы Анжелины, испачканные в чем-то красном. Рядом с волосами прошлись начищенные до блеска ботинки – мистер Мотон ходил туда-сюда, сжимая в руке пистолет.  
– Знаю я, что ты предлагал выбрать жену из неместных девочек. Прав был, да, наши слишком себе на уме.  
Дальше Джонни слушать не стал, проскользнул к выходу, на ходу избавляясь от ключа и телефона.  
Выбежал на соседнюю улицу и только там перевел дыхание. Желудок взбунтовался, и Джонни вырвало. Он впервые видел труп. Еще недавно молодая и привлекательная, Анжелина превратилась просто в тело на полу. Сам он, конечно, собирался ее кинуть, но Джонни никогда не держал в руках оружие, в его планы входило только избавить Анжелину от пяти миллионов, но не убить.  
Он отдышался, зашел в ближайшую закусочную, ополоснулся в уборной и составил в уме простенький план. Стащить максимальное количество денег за минимум времени, потому что к заначке не вернешься, и отправиться как можно дальше.  
Неважно куда, главное – быстро.  
Джонни смотрел в зеркало и думал, что всё не так уж плохо. Он снова подтвердил свою славу везунчика, разминувшись с головорезами Мотона и не попавшись ему самому. Теперь всего лишь надо действовать быстро, и его никто не найдет. А лицо и способность очаровывать всегда при нем – заработает на виллу снова.  
Успокоившись, он размеренно, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимания, вышел на улицу. Обчищая карманы прохожих, Джонни размышлял, как лучше убраться из города. По всему выходило, что на вокзал и в аэропорт ему ход закрыт. Джонни там будут ждать в первую очередь.  
Оставался порт. Напроситься пассажиром на какое-нибудь грузовое судно не должно было составить труда. Только сначала надо было переодеться – его приталенная рубашка и брюки будут слишком выделяться в порту.  
  
Через полтора часа Джонни в кепке, натянутой на самые глаза, бродил среди контейнеров в порту, пытаясь понять, как ему попасть хоть на какой-нибудь корабль. Порт представлялся Джонни совсем другим: причалы, величественные лайнеры, - но вместо этого были только бесконечные ряды металлических контейнеров и ни души.  
Наконец Джонни повезло – у одного из контейнеров, присев на ящики, курили четверо мужиков.  
Ну, слава богу, хоть кто-то живой в этом царстве железа.  
– Эй, парни! Вы когда отправляетесь?  
– А тебе что за дело?  
– Подвезете? Пятьсот баксов сейчас, пятьсот после высадки.  
Они переглянулись и заржали. Один, улыбаясь, разглядывал Джонни, как какую-нибудь забавную букашку. Он начал подниматься, когда вдруг его потянул за рукав другой и зашептал что-то на ухо. Выражение лица поднявшегося стало еще более отвратительным, теперь он смотрел на Джонни с нехорошим интересом.  
Джонни невольно отступил на шаг, вызвав у четверки характерные смешки.  
– Окей, тащи свою задницу за нами. Только спать будешь на палубе.  
– Как на палубе?!  
– Если не нравится, красавчик, – ищи себе другую посудину.  
Джонни пришлось заткнуться и последовать за мужчинами, которые переговаривались на не известном ему языке.  
Судно оказалось грузовой баржей. Джонни отдал пять сотен одному из своих провожатых, а они показали ему закуток, не заставленный контейнерами. На воде было холодно, и Джонни пожалел, что не купил куртку, когда менял одежду. Ведь там, куда его занесет, вполне могла быть зима. Но сейчас продувающий насквозь ветер мало волновал Джонни – он довольно смотрел на удаляющийся берег, искренне веря, что избежал мести мистера Мотона.  
Он даже не поинтересовался, куда они плывут.  
  
 _Глава 3_  
Новые неприятности начались спустя час, когда стучащий зубами Джонни сбежал с палубы. Внутри хотя бы не было пронизывающего ветра, но согреться он все равно не сумел. Он заметил, что как минимум один член команды не выпускает его из поля зрения. Джонни фыркнул, понимая, что инспекцию груза провести не получится, если команда не ослабит бдительности.  
А ресурсы Джонни не резиновые – он очень надеялся поживиться во время плавания.  
Вместо этого пришлось просить:  
– Дайте теплой одежды.  
На него даже не оглянулись, продолжая резаться в карты.  
– Это не входит в цену поездки.  
– Я сдохну!  
Вот теперь трое верзил, сидящих за столом с картами в руках, на него посмотрели. Да так, что Джонни мгновенно понял, что давить на человеческие чувства не получится. Пришлось, скрипя зубами, предложить:  
– Я заплачу.  
Вот на это они отреагировали. Один поднялся и куда-то ушел, а тот, кто говорил с ним раньше, заявил:  
– Сотня.  
– Сколько? У вас что, куртки из бутика?  
Ответили ему пожатием плеч.  
– Полтинник? – предложил Джонни.  
На него снова смотрели пустым взглядом, и Джонни пришлось, чертыхаясь про себя, выложить на стол деньги.  
Куртка оказалась изрядно потертой и пропахшей чем-то специфическим, но, во всяком случае, была достаточно длинной, чтобы Джонни не боялся отморозить что-нибудь жизненно важное.  
Следующим пунктом оказалась еда. Она, естественно, тоже не входила в стоимость поездки. Или голодай, или плати.  
Причем в ресторанах цены были намного приемлемее. Конечно, Джонни заплатил, особенно после того, как поймал несколько весьма красноречивых взглядов, направленных на него.  
Похоже, команде было всё равно, кого везти – человека или труп.  
  
Джонни разбудил пинок по ребрам. За последние четыре дня он организовал в закутке, который ему выделили, почти нормальное спальное место и привык, что его никто не трогает. Джонни подскочил и не удержался на ногах, плюхнувшись на задницу. Над ним, усмехаясь, стоял мужик с незапоминающимся лицом и прищуренными глазами, который отзывался на кличку Хлоп. Первый день Джонни пытался пообщаться с командой, но ничего не вышло – его вопросы игнорировали, при этом не забывая внимательно следить, чтобы он не сунулся куда не надо. Несколько раз его перехватывали в ничем не примечательных коридорах, заворачивая назад.  
Хлоп протянул:  
– Приплыли, красавчик. Отдавай куртку, плати и проваливай.  
Джонни встрепенулся, поднялся, расстегивая куртку. Вид действительно изменился – они были в порту. Джонни довольно вздохнул, за эти четыре дня он успел возненавидеть море с его холодным ветром и постоянной качкой.  
За его спиной раздался хруст пальцев, Джонни быстро обернулся, отдавая куртку и отсчитывая пять сотенных купюр. Хлоп уже развернулся, когда Джонни понял, что за всё плавание так и не узнал главного:  
– Эй, что это за город?  
Хлоп, не оборачиваясь, бросил:  
– Роанапур.  
  
Первые полчаса в Роанапуре Джонни просто радовался, что наконец-то стоит на твердой земле и не вдыхает въедливый запах, пропитавший выданную ему куртку. Но постепенно он стал обращать внимание на окружающих его людей. Если шумная пристань не вызвала у Джонни вопросов, то, выйдя из порта, он растеряно оглядывался по сторонам, пытаясь понять, что не так с городом и его обитателями.  
Как только понял, что видит, – Джонни осознал, что Роанапур охренеть какой странный город. У каждого третьего прохожего имелись не слишком хорошо прикрытые одеждой кобуры с оружием. Джонни даже заметил несколько пистолетов прямо на виду. Причем полицейским, курсирующим по улицам в немалом количестве, было на это плевать. У них даже взгляд на оружии не задерживался, скользя мимо, а вот самого Джонни они осматривали с интересом, но, слава богу, не задерживали, уделяя наибольшее внимание проституткам. Когда Джонни увидел, как деньги поменяли владельцев, перейдя от девушек легкого поведения к служителям порядка – он застыл.  
Да что это за город такой, где полиция выполняет функции сутенеров?!  
Приплыл Джонни в Роанапур утром и полдня бродил по нему, пытаясь определить для себя, нравится ему этот странный город или нет.  
Когда утомленный Джонни остановился у летнего кафе перекусить, оказалось, что у него сперли бумажник. Он почти не удивился, сам вытащил деньги у какого-то прохожего. Город определенно был в его вкусе, только одного Джонни не понимал: почему большинство встречных провожали его долгими взглядами.  
  
 _Глава 4_  
Наевшись, Джонни снова начал бродить по улицам, раздумывая, что делать. Можно было поинтересоваться, где вокзал, и взять билет на сегодняшний поезд. Пожалуй, это было самым разумным решением. Но Джонни слишком заинтересовал этот город, о котором он никогда раньше не слышал, чтобы так скоро его покинуть.  
К тому же, Мотон его здесь не найдет.  
Решив для себя, что стоит задержаться в Роанапуре хотя бы на несколько дней, Джонни уже собрался искать гостиницу, когда его взгляд наткнулся на идущего по противоположной стороне дороги японца. Тот был совершенно лишним на грязных жарких улицах. Одетый в белоснежную рубашку с галстуком и отглаженные брюки, он выглядел здесь настолько же не на своем месте, как какая-нибудь знаменитость в платье с красной дорожки в трущобах.  
Японец выделялся, но его это, похоже, совсем не беспокоило. Окружающие не обращали на него особого внимания, некоторые даже кивали приветливо. А на самого Джонни, несмотря на то, что он одеждой не выделялся из толпы – оглядывались.  
Странный чувак.  
Джонни так и не понял, почему перешел дорогу и пошел следом за японцем. Наверное, хотел узнать, почему парень, похожий на офисного червя, чувствует себя на своем месте в городе, который выглядит как один большой притон. Джонни не успел сделать и пяти шагов, как ему в затылок уперлось дуло пистолета, а когда он замер, боясь пошевелиться, из-за спины раздался женский голос:  
– И чего ты за ним идешь?  
Вкрадчивый тон, как будто просящий – дай мне только повод. Джонни был уверен, что говорившая спустит курок. Вот так просто: среди дня, посреди улицы.  
В конце концов, сейчас на них показательно никто не смотрел.  
Странный чувак тоже остановился, обернулся и выжидательно на него уставился. Джонни не выдержал:  
– Да что это за город такой!  
Девушка, не убирая направленного на него пистолета, переместилась так, чтобы он ее видел.  
– Добро пожаловать в Роанапур.  
Ухмылка у нее была очень неприятная, а японец, рядом с которым она встала, спокойно закурил, разглядывая Джонни так, как будто у него выросла пара лишних конечностей.  
– В этом городе вообще есть хоть кто-то нормальный?!  
Джонни был на грани истерики, ему впервые угрожали оружием, и только нацеленный ствол не давал ему кинуться вперед и начать трясти спокойного японца. Тот пожал плечами:  
– Не уверен. Но ты же знал, куда приехал.  
– Ничего я не знал!  
Японец переглянулся с девчонкой в непозволительно коротких шортах. Такие разве что на шлюхе увидишь, но на продажную девка не походила: слишком кровожадной у нее была ухмылка и уверенными движения. Она опустила пистолет и сказала:  
– Мы сейчас как раз в бар идем. Купишь нам выпивку.  
– С чего вдруг? – возмутился Джонни.  
– В благодарность за то, что я тебя не пристрелила, конечно.  
Девка пожала плечами, и они с японцем пошли в том же направлении, что и раньше, только теперь – плечом к плечу.  
Джонни в обалдении смотрел им в спины, сразу почувствовал возвратившийся, как только они отошли, интерес местных и решил никого не провоцировать. Догнал бегом пару и пристроился так, чтобы между ним и бешеной девкой с пистолетом был японец. Он казался слишком обычным, и Джонни совершенно не понимал, что могло быть общего у этих двух.  
Они были противоположностями! Одежда, выражение лица, общее впечатление…  
Но они шли вместе, и казалось, что это правильно.  
Джонни помотал головой, выкидывая из нее странные мысли, и решил, что бар – это хорошая идея. Ему определенно надо выпить.  
  
Бар назывался «Желтый флаг», и в нем концентрация оружия на квадратный метр просто зашкаливала. Бармен кивнул спутникам Джонни, окинул его самого долгим взглядом, молча поставил на стойку перед парой бутылку «Бакарди» и два стакана. Выжидательно посмотрел на него, ожидая заказа.  
Девка, уже разливавшая выпивку, заявила, указывая на Джонни:  
– Сегодня пьем за его счет.  
Он решил, что лучше не выступать, и согласно кивнул, попросив:  
– Бутылку водки.  
Когда первую порцию все осушили, а японец с девчонкой даже не подумали обратиться к нему, переговариваясь между собой о какой-то церкви, хотя никто из них не выглядел особо религиозным, Джонни решил проявить инициативу:  
– Я Джонни.  
Он протянул руку, которую, после небольшой заминки, пожал японец, представляясь:  
– Рок, – наклоном головы обозначил свою подругу. – Реви.  
Та в ответ подняла стакан, салютуя Джонни, и выпила его залпом.  
– И что же мальчик Джонни забыл в нашем городе?  
– Случайно попал.  
Реви хмыкнула:  
– Случайно к нам попадают только в ящиках.  
Джонни, опорожнивший уже полбутылки, хмыкнул:  
– Не, я на корабле приплыл.  
– Ну так и ящики корабли доставляют.  
Кажется, Реви казалась себе очень остроумной. Джонни вспомнил, что ему надо деньги зарабатывать, а эта странная парочка – единственные, у кого можно узнать, что к чему в этом непонятном городе.  
Роанапур начинал ему нравиться, хотя Джонни никогда не носил оружие, полагаясь на свое обаяние и умение пудрить мозги. Но город, в котором не нужно было следовать надоевшим правилам, его прельщал.  
Диалог никак не хотел завязываться, и Джонни начал размышлять вслух, надеясь вытянуть из парочки что-нибудь полезное.  
– Роанапур. Красивое название для красивого города. У вас тут свобода, нет этих душащих законов. Хотя народ и не особо приветливый.  
Джонни пил следующую рюмку и не видел, как на него уставились Рок, Реви и бармен. Последний покачал головой, как будто не мог поверить в то, что услышал, и предпочел отойти к другому концу стойки. Рок с Реви переглянулись, синхронно пожали плечами и перевели взгляды на Джонни, рассматривая его, как клинического идиота.  
Если бы Джонни увидел это, понял бы, что на самом деле они не так уж отличаются, но алкоголь уже туманил разум, да и сам Джонни предпочитал всегда идти по пути наименьшего сопротивления.  
– Ты вообще чем на жизнь зарабатываешь?  
Вопрос, обращенный к нему, заставил Джонни сосредоточиться на происходящем и выпасть из своих мечтаний.  
– Я не работаю, – он ухмыльнулся и пренебрежительно махнул рукой, едва не задев при этом Реви. – Я наслаждаюсь приятным обществом женщин.  
Джонни заметил приподнятую бровь Рока и понял это по-своему:  
– Не боись, на твою я не претендую.  
Реви поперхнулась выпивкой и покосилась на Рока, который рассматривал Джонни с брезгливым удивлением.  
А Джонни продолжал устраивать своё будущее:  
– Как у вас тут устроиться можно? Вы не думайте, я как кого-нибудь найду – вам чего-нибудь подкину.  
– То есть сейчас у тебя ничего нет, – заключила Реви.  
– Почему нет?! Есть. Но так – на мелкие расходы. А вот если поможете найти какую-нибудь неудовлетворенную женушку, я вам процент отстегивать буду.  
Его собеседников перекосило, но Джонни был уверен, что от такого предложения никто не откажется.  
– Ну так что, есть в Роанапуре достойные моего внимания женщины?  
Реви сделала движение рукой, и бармен поставил перед Джонни полную бутылку, ловко заменив ею пустую – Джонни этого даже не заметил, продолжая методично наполнять рюмку.  
Ощущение вседозволенности так его расслабило, что он решил похвастаться своими успехами. А то в Америке никто не мог оценить, как красиво он работает.  
– Жаль, Мотоновы денежки не успел забрать.  
На этот раз голос подал Рок:  
– Мотон?  
Их с Реви бутылка опустела только наполовину.  
– Ага, муженек не вовремя узнал о неверности супруги. А не узнал бы – я бы сейчас не с вами пил, а на каком-нибудь курорте коктейль с зонтиком, потеряв по дороге его «лучшую половину».  
Джонни несло, он прерывался только на то, чтобы наполнять и опорожнять рюмку.  
Рок и Реви сидели с ничего не выражающими лицами, только Рок задержал спешащего к телефону бармена, сделав неопределенное движение пальцами. Тот в ответ кивнул.  
Джонни говорил и говорил – давно у него не было таких слушателей. Реви хмыкала, где надо, и интересовалась интимными подробностями, а Рок иногда переспрашивал имена, подталкивая хмельную память.  
Джонни решил всё же оплатить своим новым друзьям выпивку, которая оказалась слишком дорогой, и они вместе вышли на улицу, когда уже начало темнеть.  
– Куда дальше? Устроите мне экскурсию?  
Джонни нравился этот город, а новые знакомые больше не вызывали опасений. Из памяти вместе с остатками осмотрительности выветрилось воспоминание о стволе, приставленном к затылку, и всё происходящее он воспринимал, как захватывающее приключение.  
Однако Рок его порыва не оценил:  
– Боюсь, что нет. Нас ждет работа.  
Джонни протянул руку, чтобы вцепиться в своего нового друга, но тот увернулся.  
– Да брось! Ночь – время развлечений! И шалаву свою бери, я тоже девочку - а лучше нескольких – сниму.  
Рок посмотрел на него пустым взглядом и, развернувшись, твердым шагом пошел куда-то в сторону причалов. Через два шага он, не оборачиваясь, позвал свою сумасшедшую подружку:  
– Пойдем, Реви.  
Вот у нее взгляд пустым не был – Джонни не успел заметить движение, так что, только очутившись на асфальте и прижав руку к болящей и кровоточащей скуле, понял, что его приложили пистолетом. Боль немного его протрезвила.  
Он посмотрел в спины спокойно удаляющейся пары, помотал головой и оглянулся по сторонам. Несмотря на поздний вечер, народу на улице было много, но никого не заинтересовало происшествие – те несколько взглядов, которые он заметил, были так же пусты, как последний, кинутый на него Роком.  
– Ну и идиот. Кто ж отказывается от развлечений?! Да еще и от денег. После того, как его баба мне врезала, фиг ему, а не доля.  
Джонни встал, отряхнулся и решил, что у него есть сутки, чтобы прийти в себя, а потом, видимо, придется всё-таки убраться из Роанапура, тут он не мог предсказать ничьих действий, и это раздражало.  
Хотя для развлечений этот город идеален. Намного лучше Вегаса. Осталось только найти казино, а вон та девочка, курящая на углу, вполне подойдет, чтобы сгладить впечатление от оказавшихся негостеприимными первых знакомых в этом замечательном городе.  
  
Девочка оказалась недорогой - хотя и потребовала деньги вперед - и понятливой. Когда Джонни сказал, что собирается кутить, привела его на соседнюю улицу в казино.  
Теперь Джонни пил шампанское, одной рукой придерживая девчонку за упругую, едва прикрытую юбкой в обтяжку, попку, а второй кидая кости.  
Ему даже повезло выиграть – не зря Джонни всегда считал себя везунчиком.  
Мотель тоже подсказала девчонка, он оказался паршивым, но когда они завернули в более дорогой, оказалось, что у Джонни не хватает на номер.  
Как такое могло получиться, если он точно помнил, что сорвал банк в рулетку, Джонни не знал, но пришлось согласиться на бюджетный вариант.  
Состояние номера не особо волновало Джонни. Он наслаждался бурлящим в крови алкоголем, который дарил веселое настроение и кружащую голову энергию. Джонни усадил к себе на колени согласную на всё девчонку и решил, что уезжать из Роанапура будет лишним, ему определенно нравилось в этом городе.  
Роанапур открывал безграничные возможности для человека с его талантами.  
  
 _Эпилог_  
Рок с Реви зашли в магазин, купили еды и отправились в офис «Лагуны». На самом деле работы у них сегодня не было, однако Датч с Бенни были в море, проверяя аппаратуру, так что офис был в их полном распоряжении, и они не собирались попусту тратить время. Особенно проводя его с обреченным идиотом.  
За помощь в получении информации их неделю будут обслуживать бесплатно, так что прогулка оказалась чертовски выгодной.  
Реви, уже расправившаяся со своей долей сладкого, откинулась на спинку дивана, не сводя взгляда с Рока. Ей всё еще нравилось его постоянно проверять. Не всерьез, конечно, но подкалывать Рока было ее прямой обязанностью.  
– Милосерднее было его пристрелить.  
– Я не милосердный. Да и патроны не из воздуха берутся.  
Рок пожал плечами, продолжая аккуратно есть данго.  
Реви потянулась, как кошка:  
– А как же твой комплекс героя – «я всех спасу»?  
– Реви, у всех в этом городе внутри есть какой-то надлом. Мы, все кто сумел выжить в Роанапуре, имеем это внутри – то, что не принято показывать на людях. Вот тут, – Рок положил раскрытую ладонь чуть ниже груди Реви, на солнечное сплетение. Реви замерла под его прикосновением, сверля недовольным взглядом.  
– Это нечто, что не смогло бы проявиться в других условиях, находит топливо в Роанапуре, расцветая. Заполняя собой трещины и меняя человека.  
Реви смотрела на перекошенную улыбку Рока и чувствовала, что на ее лице расцветает ответная.  
– У всех в Роанапуре это есть. А у нашего сегодняшнего знакомого - нет. Он недостоин.  
Рок протянул Реви палочку данго и сказал шепотом на ухо, как будто делясь секретом:  
– Всех спасти нельзя.  
Реви одним движением стянула последний сладкий шарик. Глядя на то, как она облизывает губы, Рок продолжил уже громче и со счастливой улыбкой:  
– А некоторых – и не надо.


End file.
